


By Starlight (I'll Kiss You) | Frerard

by sister2sleep



Series: Cupid De Locke-verse [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Prequel, Prequel oneshot, Wholesome, petekey, tragedy foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister2sleep/pseuds/sister2sleep
Summary: [this is a prequel to cupid de locke! if you haven't read it yet, i suggest you read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858064?view_full_work=true]"Hey, hey, stand there a sec- yeah, just against the wall." I try to position him perfectly before I lift up the camera and position my finger on the button."I look like a teenager going to their first punk show.""Frank, you always look like that."He laughs as I snap the photo. I let the film roll out of the bottom of the Polaroid and lay it down to develop."You're gonna fucking love this gig." I smile, thinking again about the engagement ring I have hidden in my coat pocket. "I promise."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Cupid De Locke-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971361
Kudos: 4





	By Starlight (I'll Kiss You) | Frerard

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to start off by saying a huge thank you to those who read cupid de locke and enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it! it took me a total of three years to work through, and it means a lot to me that people like it.  
> anyway, i've decided to write a prequel and a sequel. these are only oneshots, but i really hope you like them! i'll also be releasing a book of throwaways, alternate endings and other things in the near future, if anyone is interested in that. this book is my special interest, and has been for a while, so thank you guys for supporting me as i've written all of this. it means so much.
> 
> this work is part of a series! if you haven't read the original, i advise you go read it first. i swear, there'll be much more of an impact if you do.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858064?view_full_work=true

Gerard's POV

-

I slowly open my eyes to the feeling of Frank curled up to my chest. My hair has fallen across my face, plastered to my forehead after sleeping on it. Sunlight climbs from in between the curtains, beaming small slits of light onto the bedroom floor.

I gently stroke Frank's back and whisper to him. "Wake up, baby." I kiss the top of his head.

He stirs, grunting as he slowly wakes from his slumber.

"Morning, cutie." I smile.

He rubs his eyes and shuffles back a little to look at me. "Morning, baby." He smiles back.

"Guess what day it is?"

"I don't know... Friday?"

"Yeah, it's Friday, but..." I laugh, giving him a moment to guess why this isn't just an average Friday. After a few minutes of him looking at me in confusion, he gives in. "We're seeing The Smashing Pumpkins, remember?"

I think about the engagement ring I have stuffed in my coat pocket, ready in its box for tonight as I propose to him.

"Holy shit, I totally forgot." He perks up a little, resting a hand on my face. His oversized hoodie almost engulfs him completely. "I can't fucking wait."

"Me neither, darling." I kiss him softly, feeling his cool metal lip ring against my face. "Let's just hope Mikey manages to get the tickets for us."

"Is that kid gonna sell us shitty, pirated Disney movies to get us all tickets?"

"Correct."

" _Of course._ " Frank sighs, giggling. "Is Pete coming?"

"Yeah, he will be."

"Aw, hell yeah- I love that chaotic motherfucker."

I look at him for a moment, beaming as he ruffles his hair into place. _This is the man I'm getting engaged to in a matter of hours._

I think back on the days I've spent lay face down on our bed, listening to the sound of an empty house while Frank is at work, and thinking about the future.

Butterflies fill my stomach as I imagine the look on his face when I get down on one knee.

"I love you, baby," I say croakily.

"I love you too." He kisses the tip of my nose, blushing. I do the same in return.

"Trust me, tonight will be fucking wonderful."

"Hey, for all you know, you could trip Billy Corgan. He'd probably fight you." He looks at me, grinning.

"What?" I laugh.

"I'm kidding. It'll be amazing. I've always wanted to see the Pumpkins live," he says, taking his hand off my face and sleepily curling back up into my chest, letting me hold him close to me.

I think to myself quietly as I run my fingers through his hair. _I'm going to marry this man one day. We're gonna have a family. We'll have stable jobs. We'll live somewhere safe._ I tilt my head up and kiss Frank's forehead softly, tearing up at the mere thought of having a perfect future with him.

"I'm so tired," he mumbles.

"You're always tired, darling." I trace the scorpion tattoo on his neck with my finger, remember the feeling and savouring it. I could lie here forever.

"Can I sleep for a bit longer? You can get up, I don't mind." His speech has begun to trail off, sinking into a realm of sleep once more.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" I ask, remembering the times he's hidden the fact that he's sick from me by trying to sleep the days away. "Please tell me if you are this time."

"Not sick, just really tired."

"Well, alright. Just don't slip into a coma, okay? I kinda wanna go to this concert tonight," I joke.

"Mhm..." he says, in a sleep induced haze.

"Anyways, I'm making coffee." I talk to myself, sliding out of bed and letting him rest. I get up and head downstairs, feeling almost completely awake already from the buzz of excitement I have for tonight.

-

"Hey, you think I should wear my _Zero_ shirt for this?" Frank lifts the black shirt from our wardrobe, holding it up in front of him.

"Alright, wannabe Billy Corgan," I laugh.

"Hey, I'm not bald!"

"Yet." I wink cheekily as he slips the shirt on. "Lemme get a picture of you, by the way. You look amazing."

"Go ahead."

I bend down and take my Polaroid camera from under the bed. Its carrier has collected a week's worth of dust on the top. I flip it open and take out the camera.

"Hey, hey, stand there a sec- yeah, just against the wall." I try to position him perfectly before I lift up the camera and position my finger on the button.

"I look like a teenager going to their first punk show."

"Frank, you always look like that."

He laughs as I snap the photo. I let the film roll out of the bottom of the Polaroid and lay it down to develop.

"You're gonna fucking love this gig." I smile, thinking again about the engagement ring I have hidden in my coat pocket. "I promise."

I feel my heart flutter inside my chest as Frank cuddles into my front, letting me rest my head upon his. His body interlocks with mine perfectly. I stroke his hair gently as we simply stand there in the middle of the living room, holding each other. "I love you so much," his voice cracks a little. "I could stand like this for days."

"I love you too, my baby. I could too. You make me so fucking happy."

He stands on his tiptoes to kiss me. I lift him up slightly so he can reach. "You're so fucking short."

"Means I can get away with more. I'm cute, aren't I?"

"The cutest, my dear. Plus I can pick you up a lot easier."

"Is that so?"

I scoop him up in my arms, carrying him around the coffee table bridal-style, before placing him onto the sofa. "Yeah."

He giggles, blushing bright red. "You're fucking lame, oh my god. I'm so in love with you." He looks down shyly. "Please, never change, okay?"

"Okay, Frankie." I sit beside him on the sofa and hold him tightly.

My mind keeps flicking back to the ring in my pocket. I can't stop imagining the look on his face when I pull out the box and get down on one knee as the band are playing. My brain keeps replaying the thought of him jumping into my arms after receiving the ring, tearful and excited.

"Oh, baby..." I sigh happily.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing." I rock gently back and forth, closing my eyes, pressing my lips to the top of his head. "I just like you a lot, I think."

"I like you a lot too. I really do."

-

"Hey, Mikes. You got the tickets sorted out?" I say down the phone, pressed to my ear closely.

"Yeah," he mumbles back, the line crackling a little. "How'd you think your plan's gonna go down?"

"I think it'll run smoothly. He's really excited for the concert. He looks so cute when he's like this."

"I'm so happy for you guys. You've definitely found the right guy here, Gerard. It makes me feel kinda proud."

"Thanks, Mikes. Well, I've told him not to go into the pit for this one, so I can... yknow," I mutter, in case he can hear me.

"I get you."

"I'm so nervous. Anyways, he's coming now, so I better go. See you guys later!"

"See you later, Gee," he says, before hanging up.

Frank walks in and perches himself on the sofa. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just Mikey."

"Oh, right," he sighs. "Anyways, are you _sure_ I can't go in the pit at this show?"

"Yeah, I think you'd better stay out for this one. I don't want you getting hurt, baby."

"I go in the pit _all the time_ , though," he whines.

"Just stay with me at this gig, okay? You can sit on my shoulders if you want."

"I'm not that short!" he pouts.

"Yes you fucking are!" I laugh.

"No I'm not! I'm still gonna sit on your shoulders, though..." he folds his arms.

"Whatever you say." I shoot him a sly grin, before we burst into fits of laughter.

After a few moments, we fall silent. I blush as he beams at me. _I'm going to marry him. We'll finally be able to begin our lives properly- just like we've always wanted._

"I love you." He presses his forehead to mine.

"I love you too," I say, before kissing him gently. "Don't you ever leave me, okay?" I cup his face gently in my hands.

"Oh, I fucking promise I won't. I haven't even thought about it, I swear."

"You're so fucking amazing."

In my mind, I desperately want to tell him about everything- my plan to propose; how excited I am to start a family after we're married, and how I don't think he realises how much I really love him.

When we first got together, I remember telling him that I'd protect him at all costs. I just wanted to give him a life away from his shitty parents. Not a day goes by where I don't think about it.

I just hope I've succeeded.

-

I admire the engagement ring from its box, hiding it in my coat pocket as I hear Frank's footsteps coming towards me in the snow. A few hours and I can call him mine.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Frank asks, smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just, uh... texting Mikey about the concert tickets." I respond nervously, my face suddenly growing hot.

"Oh, I see. Did he manage to get some for us, then?" He seems to buy the lie I just made up, despite it being slightly nonsensical.

"Yeah, he'll be at the stadium with them in a bit." I nod, "He's worked his ass off for these tickets. I think he's sold about twenty-five bootleg Disney movies in like, a week to get them." I laugh.

"Mikey will do literally anything for Smashing Pumpkins tickets, won't he?"

"Yeah, it's crazy." I roll my eyes, getting into the driver's seat of the car, Frank getting into the passenger's seat beside me. "It's like- he doesn't give a shit about the cops showing up at our Mom's front door or anything- he just needs his Smashing Pumpkins tickets to fuel his addiction. And for some reason the only way he thinks he can actually get them is well- by selling shitty unreleased Disney movies. No fucks given."

"That's hardcore, to be fair."

We both giggle, before I start the car and pull out of the driveway, onto the main road.

A thin sheet of snow paves the roads, bejeweled with ice. Frank stares at it in awe.  
"You think it's gonna snow more tonight?" he asks, excited.

"Maybe." I smile, imagining what it would be like for snow to fall upon the open roof of the stadium as the band plays, proposing to Frank at the perfect moment. He's gonna be so fucking happy.

I hear him beside me, rummaging through our little CD compartment. He pulls out an album- _Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness._  
"It feels appropriate. Gotta prepare ourselves for the show tonight."

I laugh. "Good choice. I think the title of this album is how I'm gonna feel after it's over."

"Hah, me too. God, I hate post-concert blues."

Sighing, I sit back in my seat, letting Frank ramble to me about the songs he's most excited to hear, and all the gigs he wants to go to next. I listen with my full attention, smiling uncontrollably as he speaks, knowing that in a few hours, I'll finally be able to call this man my fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really think this was amazingly written, but i really had to put this one out there. n e wayz, stay tuned for the sequel!! i swear that's better lol.
> 
> ty 4 reading xoxo


End file.
